Layers of Stolen Souls
by WisperRanger26
Summary: It reaches it's hand out, it's middle claw working it's way towards me. I can't take my eyes off of it's grotesque figure, knowing I would be trapped within it for the rest of forever.


I look behind me, even though my senses scream at me not to. My head turns, nearly of it's own will. I look, and see the figure behind me.

It is bald, and slimy. It's fangs are long, and go past it's shoulders. It has three fingers per hand and at the end of each finger is a claw that is nearly a foot long. It's face is a pale yellow, sort of like aged paper. But it's eyes... It's eyes were red, and held the root of all evil deep within them, and strong intelligence burned under layer upon layer of chaos. Just looking in it's eyes made my stomach heave.

The area around the creature burned like the area around a bonfire, and I knew, somehow, that I would never be able to kill this thing, and when it killed me my soul would be added to the many layers before. This was no mortal presence before me, this was never aging, never dieing. Immortal.

A name flashed to my mind, and I had no idea how I knew, I just did. This was a Gal'ar. I'd never heard of it before, but I knew, this was not to be trifled with. It slowly glided towards me with supernatural grace.

I open my mouth to scream, then stop. If anyone came now, they would be killed as well.

No, not killed... frozen... frozen in time, unable to do anything but think and observe. See as your friends died without you, think how you could've prevented their deaths. Watch as you home crumbles, wonder how you could've stopped it. It was the eternal punishment, for being smart enough-or dumb enough- to find this beast.

It reaches it's hand out, it's middle claw working it's way towards me. I can't take my eyes off of it's grotesque figure, knowing I would be trapped within it for the rest of forever.

"Will!" A voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Where are you?" Another voice shouted.

The creature opened it's mouth, and drew a long breath in. I could see my soul, going into it.

"Will? Will!"

"No! Stop!"

It stopped, then started again. It's eyes closed in pleasure.

The torch's glow worked it's way into the chamber, and I saw Horace and Halt running in.

I smile farewell at them.

"Will!" Halt bellowed. He threw his torch at the thing.

It held out a hand, and the torch stopped. The flame flickered, then flared up twice as big and bright-and hot-as before. I flung the torch back at them and it hits Halt in the chest. He flies back, hitting the wall.

The beast draws in another long breath.

I feel my heart, beating faintly.

Flickering out.

My will to live flickers, nearing death.

Horace sprints over yelling.

I feel faint, and I look down. My hands are see through; like a ghost.

The creature starts to draw in another breath, and after this I know it's game over.

Horace nears me.

It starts, the last of my soul sliding into it.

Horace hits me.

Everything rushes back.

My soul pours out of it's mouth, into my own.

My hands are no longer just faint outlines.

The beast roars. Everything comes back.

I'm no mouse, running to hide. I'm Will Treaty, and I will face my foes head on.

I draw my saxe and rush at it, yelling. It turns to Horace, laying at it's feet.

I draws a breath in.

I see Horace's soul, fly into the Gal'ar's mouth. He shivers, and collapses.

I draw my arm back, sighting...

I throw it.

The beast was too distracted to dispel it, and it hits it in the head. It screeches, and I put my hand over my ears wincing at the sheer volume. A pebble hits my head and I look up. A crack is forming in the roof.

"Come on.." I mutter, and I grab Horace's limb figure in one arm, and grab Halt's in the other. The creature roars at the defiance it's prey showed to it tonight, and it sweeps along. I don't know how long I can keep this up.

Then I stumble out into the sunlight. I nearly drop both Horace and Halt from the shock of the brightness.

I look back, and see the Gal'ar clawing at the area where the sunlight hits the mouth of the cave. Then darkness hits me.

 ***Look behind you. The Gal'ar is breathing down your neck.***

I groan, and rub my arm. I feels like it's on fire, yet it's numb. I can't explain it...

I look around me, confused. The last thing I remember is...

Horace and Halt!

I stumble out of the bed I was in-why am I in a bed?- and moan, clutching my head as the headache hits me. It feels like someone threw a hundred, no, a thousand tons of stones onto it... and then some.

"Why are you out of bed?"

All I can do is moan in response. Everything hurts.

The Gal'ar!

"What about the Gal'ar..?" I rasp, and I only now realize how thirsty I am.

"The...what?" the first speaker asks.

I allow them to guide me back into the bed. I feel numb with pain. I'm also hungry and thirsty, like I've never been before. Even in Arrida.

"Are Halt and Horace alright?" I ask.

"Yes, quite fine actually."

"Who are you?" I ask. That probably should've been one of the first questions I asked.

"I'm Jonas, castle healer here at Whitby." Jonas says. I slump against my pillow, exhausted.

"So, what's this... Galir?" Jonas asks.

I tell him the whole story. He doesn't seem that shocked though, maybe Halt or Horace-or both-told him about what happened.

"Well, you're safe now." Jonas says.


End file.
